Ask Sebastian!
by BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, the incredibly talented, superbly sexy, and amazingly intellectual demon butler is here and ready to answer your questions. Sebastian: Oh you flatter me, Young Mistress *bows*.
1. Introduction

Hey y'all, I'm BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare and guess who I have with me?

Sebastian: *bows* Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will happily answer any questions you have for me via the review box.

Please leave a review for Sebby, btw way can I call you that?

Sebastian: Whatever you wish, I am only grateful that the Lady has me in her service. *bows*

AND HE'S SINGLE LADIES!


	2. A Nice Way To Start The Day

Welcome back to Ask Sebastian!

Sebastian: Always a pleasure. *bows*

We already have some reviews!

**Neht asks:**

What do you like to Ciel?

**Sebastian: **I am not quite sure as to what this question is asking. However I will assume that you asking me 'What do I like about Ciel?' and answer accordingly. Despite the young master being quite the brat, I liked his courage to face whatever life had thrown in his way, as to be expected from a Phantomhive. Next question please.

* * *

Ok Sebby this one is from **Mister Melancholy, **they asked:

Sebastian, what are your thoughts about Alois Trancy and Claude Fasutus?

**Sebastian: **I haven't had the pleasure of making Master Trancy's acquaintance however I hear that he is a rather...spirited young boy. I've known Claude for the past, oh about 3000 years and he is a bit more emotional than your average demon. He tends to get somewhat slightly attached to his human charges, which is never a good thing, but this hasn't interfered with his work as of yet.

* * *

**Soul Food **asks:

If you like to eat souls then do you like soul food? Like chicken and potato salad?

**Sebastian: **Ha ha ha, what a clever joke! Undertaker would appreciate such humor! No, I'm afraid not. Being a demon there is no real need for me to eat or sleep for that matter.

**Authoress: **Well can't you just try some?

**Sebastian: **Well...I...could try some...

*feeds Sebby chicken and potato salad*

**Sebastian: **Humans make quite the interesting dishes I must say! I suppose I rather do like this 'soul food' as you call it.

* * *

**InFlight 64 **asks:

What really happened between you and Beast that night? ;)

**Sebastian: ***chuckles* Let me just say that that woman even taught an old dog like me some new tricks. ;)

* * *

Whoa! We got four questions from **Sebastian's Servant Felicia:**

Dear Sebastian,

First off I would like to say you are awesome , I would love to have you for a butler (unfortunately I'm not a noble so that won't happen)

**Sebastian: **I am honored to be held in such a high regard, and may I remind you to never say never, my dear *bows and kisses Felicia's hand*

Second off, if you find my questions a bit odd that's because I'm autistic and ADD-ish, so yeah.

1. Will you go out with me to see the fireworks on Fourth of July?

**Sebastian: **It would be an absolute pleasure, my Lady.

2. What do you think of my cat Terry? *holds up a black and white cat with a white dot on the back* He cuddles a lot.

**Sebastian: **OoO Simply sublime! *begins to caress Terry and stretches him out on his lap, blushes slightly* My, my! What exquisite features! Such delicate and soft paws! Courtney, you simply must take a look at this cat!

**Authoress: **I'd rather not O~O.

**Sebastian: **And why not?

**Authoress: **I hate cats _

**Sebastian: **Humph!

3. What is your favorite movie?

**Sebastian: **My favorite movie is surprisingly Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The original one made in the 1970s starring Gene Wilder.

4. Are you and Claude Fasutus related in some way?

**Sebastian: **No. We are only acquaintances and 'co-workers' as humans would say.

That's all I have, take care Sebastian-san.

**Sebastian: **I bid the Lady good fortune. *bows*

* * *

That's that for this chapter! Please read and review and ask Sebastian more of your questions!

**Sebastian: **Yes, please do.


	3. A Few Repeat Offenders

Another great chapter of Ask Sebastian!

**Sebastian: ***smiles and nods politely*

**Authoress: **Thanks to **Soul Food **Sebastian has gotten addicted to chicken and potato salad.

**Sebastian: **Marvelous examples of human ingenuity *bites drumstick*. Courtney, I rather enjoy this 'Kentucky Fried Chicken'.

Ok, question time! This set of questions were asked by **Airamana's Shadow:**

Sebas-chan,

I have several questions for you...

1. What do you think of those fangirls that support Seb x Greill?

**Sebastian: **I do not support the pairing, as I do not reciprocate Mr. Sutcliffe's feelings nor do I appreciate his advances towards me. However, I know that yaoi parings come with the territory and I don't wish to trample over others wishful thinking and imagination. I think they are simply having fun as humans like to do and those that like to write stories about Mr. Sutcliffe and I being in a relationship will hear no complaints from me.

2. Before you made a contract with Ciel, what were you doing?

**Sebastian: **I spent most of my time running errands for Father Lucifer. In our downtime, we demons become His Majesty's errand boys and he send us off on different assignments which usually consists of either soul-gathering outside of a contract (those who have just died) or noting names whose souls we will collect upon their deaths. Once I had to go collect the soul of an evil bookie who drove his best friend into the poor house.

3. I need and honest answer: What did Ciel's soul taste like?

**Sebastian: **Bitterness and anger. Souls do not have a flavor that can be defined within the human palate, it can only be expressed in terms of feelings and emotions.

4. What is your favorite breed of cat?

**Sebastian: **Maine Coon. A large and cunning cat, truly worthy of praise.

**Authoress: ***rolls eyes*

5. What would you do if Ciel was reincarnated into the modern world?

**Sebastian: **I wouldn't do anything. There would be nothing for me to do.

-bows and dissolves into ectoplasmic mist-

**Authoress: **O_O

**Sebastian: **-_-

* * *

Oooh...Sebby the next one's from your girlfriend **Sebastian's Servant Felicia** *wink wink*

**Sebastian: ***rolls eyes*

1. What is your favorite book to read?

**Sebastian: **The Fall Of The House Of Usher. Really anything written by Poe, short story nonetheless I like that one the best.

2. Have you seen Snakes On A Plane?

**Sebastian: **Yes. Courtney showed me that movie. It was very entertaining. *smiles serenely*

3. What would your fear be?

**Sebastian: **Running out of souls to devour. But it's more of a slight concern rather than a fear.

4. What is your favorite color?

**Sebastian: **I have two. Black and Red.

**Authoress: **She wants you to ask her some questions ^_^...and she got stabbed...-_-...*sweatdrops*

**Sebastian: **What a mess to clean up. My question to you is: Why do you call yourself my servant?

* * *

**Expellion**, we're glad you decided to humor us! *Sebastian takes bite of potato salad*

1. What is your favorite aspect of the Victorian era culture?

**Sebastian: **The extreme prudishness. I find it to be quite amusing that humans would consider it taboo to say "leg" in conversation.

2. What would you do if a contract you undertook turned out to be less desirable then you first thought? For example, if Ciel wasn't as smart and catty as he had seemed but rather... happy go lucky and full of affection rather then the dispair you so seem to adore?

**Sebastian: **It would make no difference albeit I'd probably be a little disappointed. In the end I would have their soul and that is my one and only concern.

* * *

Another repeat offender! **Mister Melancohly **asks:

Yay~:D

1. What do you think about Alois' short shorts and high stockings?

**Sebastian: **If I may be so bold, I think he looks like a girl.

2. Do you like the new opening for Kuroshitsuji II?

**Sebastian: **The imagery is fantastic. Although a bit too much finger twisting for me and I'm not too keen on the theme song.

3. What's the craziest thing Ciel has ordered you to do?

**Sebastian: **To catch a pig that had gotten loose from a local farm. I succeeded of course but, it was still a rather amusing request.

**Authoress: **Thanks for asking your questions!

* * *

The next set of answers are asked from **Jen Darknight**:

Hello! Before anything I'd like to thank the authoress for creating this story. So here, have a cookie!

**Authoress: **Oh yeah! COOKIE! *nom nom nom*

1. Now Sebastian, have you ever seen or read any of the stories that your fans have written about you? If so, what do you think about the people that they usually pair you with?

**Sebastian: **I haven't read too many of the fan fics and although I don't care for any of the parings I don't let it get to me.

2. And to finish, what exactly did you do or say to The Undertaker to make him laugh so incontrollably hard? You sir, are made of awesomeness, I shall always be your fan!

**Sebastian: **Ahh! That is between me and Undertaker.

Well, good day to both of you!

**Authoress: ***through mouthful of cookie* Youf too!

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Cats, Cats and More Cats! AUGHH!

**Sebastian: **Welcome back to Ask Sebastian. I am here to answer all your questions.

Let's get started!

First set asked by **blackbutlerfangirl**:

Yay! Sebastian finally has some Q&A time! *swoons*

First of all, can I just say you look absolutely dashing wherever and whenever we see you!

**Sebastian: ***bows* Thank you madam.

^^ Ok, questions:

1. Though you are frequently upset at the Phantomhive servants for their clumsiness, I would like you to put that aside and come up with 2 good things about each of them. :D

**Sebastian: **This will be quite difficult. Finnian: I admire both his physical and emotional strength. Maylene: She's a sweet girl and she is an excellent shot. Bard: He's a very loyal man and despite his inability to cook a decent edible meal he can make very good chicken soup.

2. If a gorgeous cat and Ciel were both in trouble at the same time and you could only save one of them, which one would you save? Which one would you WANT to save?

**Sebastian: **I would save Ciel naturally, but I would want to save the cat. -_-

Ok, that's it for now. Thank you! *skips away daydreaming*

**Sebastian: **Farewell, my Lady.

* * *

**xXSanctusAvatariaXx **asks:

Can you make a 'Ask Ciel' too!

**Authoress: **I don't know if I'll make a separate story...I might though!

1. I haven't read/watch everything yet, but why did Sebastian agreed to form a contract with a brat like Ciel!

**Sebastian: **My only concern was with collecting Ciel's soul. Brat or no brat.

2. Human dies because of age, demons don't, if Ciel dies again for (real this time), would you like to form a contract with me?

**Sebastian: **Trust me when I tell you Ciel is dead. And yes I will form a contract for you, but know that when you die I WILL collect your soul and you WILL go to Hell.

3. Did you make the pentacle on Ciel's eye? If so, how?

**Sebastian: **I didn't make it per se. It's just a part of the contract that binds us.

4. If I would be a fairy and I would grant you one wish, what would it be?

**Sebastian: **I have no need for wishes.

5. DO you like the authoress of this fic?

**Sebastian: **Not as a lover. She loves Beyond Birthday. We have a friendly relationship, despite her hatred of cats.

**Authoress: **Can we please stop talking about cats!

* * *

**-K a t r i x a- **asks:

Sebastian! I was wondering do you have any kind of romantic feelings for Ciel? Disregard the fact the age different is vast, but it seems to me you care very, very deeply.

**Sebastian: **I harbor no romantic nor friendly feelings for Ciel. I was using him and he was using me to get what we wanted.

Second question. Have you read Angel Sanctuary? If so...do you think you and Belial would get along?

**Sebastian**: No, I have not.

Third Question: I want to know do you have any kinks?

**Sebastian: **I wouldn't say so, although I am a bit of a masochist.

Fourth: You have a cat fetish, I have a cat fetish...maybe we could spend a day a basking in the beauty and cuteness that are cats :3

**Sebastian: **Yes! That would be lovely! ^_^

**Authoress: ***rolls eyes*

Arg sorry for sooooooo many questions, Sebastian, but I am rather curious. Could you also tell Undertaker that I'd like to arrange some...business with him.

**Sebastian: **Of course, anything for a fellow cat lover!

* * *

**Sunset **asks:

Do you find men attractive?

**Sebastian: **No. I'm not gay.

* * *

**Iksryp **asks:

Has anything interesting happened between you and Ciel ;)?

**Sebastian: ***sighs* No, I could barely stand the little brat.

* * *

The following rambling is from **Ne **I honestly can't make heads or tails of it:

omg! sorry Sebas ^^U

you know? i was in the school :P

the people can not be in the school reading fics... *stare*

well, i was expecting something more... something different XD

bye~

**Sebastian: **I'm sorry that this fic didn't live up to your expectations.

* * *

Here's an interesting one from **NeverEndingQuestions:**

Will you marry me?

**Sebastian: **I don't know you. Besides, I don't think it would work out. I apologize my Lady.

* * *

Last one is from **btamamura:**

Hi, Sebastian, pleasure to make your acquaintance. *curtseys*

**Sebastian: **Likewise. *bows*

I have a few questions for you...

1. Do you like all cats, or only those of particular color/breed?

**Sebastian: **I love all cats! Of every shape, color, and size!

**Authoress: **Great...more cats...

2. If one of your feline friends were to have passed, how would you give them their final farewell?

**Sebastian: **I would bury said feline with one of his/hers most cherished cat toys.

3. If someone was responsible for the above scenario, just how horribly would you hurt them?

**Sebastian: **You don't want to know *eyes glow a demonic red*

I'd also like to show you a photo *holds up photo of two black short-haired cats* of my cats. The one with the yellow collar is Sukekiyo, sadly she passed on a month ago. The other is Xellos, I think you'd like him, he's very affectionate, even if he shows it with his teeth.

This fic is enjoyable, I'm looking forward to reading more!

**Authoress: **Thanks! I'm so happy you enjoy it!

**Sebastian: **Ohh...magnificent specimens...and I love the name Sukekiyo! I am deeply sorry for you loss. Courtney, let's get a cat!

* * *

**Authoress: **No.

**Sebastian: **And why pray tell not?

**Authoress: **You know how I feel about those things...

**Sebastian: **You discriminate for no reason.

**Authoress: **No cats, Sebby.

**Sebastian: **Humph! You will like cats, eventually.

**Authoress: **My grandmother hated cats, my mom hates cats, and I hate cats I highly doubt this generational hatred of cats will stop. (Seriously folks, the women in my family have always hated cats.)

**Sebastian: **Well if you hate cats, what animal do you like?

**Authoress: ***smirks* Dogs.

* * *

As always read and review.


	5. Where In The World Is Ciel Phantomhive?

Happy Belated Fourth Of July!

**Sebastian: ***blows on party favor*

**Authoress: **Did you enjoy the BBQ from yesterday, Sebby?

**Sebastian: **I did indeed. The ribs were exquisite. Your father is an exceptional cook.

Now its time for questions! In case you were wondering peeps I do five reviews per chapter so don't be disappointed if yours doesn't show up in a particular chapter. Ok this is from **Sebastian's Servant Felicia:**

Surprisingly I'm still alive after being stabbed.

Anyways there's three reasons why I call myself that:

1. The original screen name was going to be Felicia eigth Doll of Rozen...buuuut it was too long.

2. It was most likely a dare.

3. I lost a bet and now this will be my permanent screen name.

**S****ebastian: **I see.

And Authoress how dare you call me Sebastian-san's girlfriend, I'm already engaged.

**Authoress: **Really now?

1. In the manga, why did you let Ciel read a story by Poe before going to bed? Seriously, I mean when you went to wake him up he put a freakin' gun to your head!

**Sebastian: ***chuckles* The Young Master can be quite amusing when given the proper motivation.

2. I personally like the movie Kill Bill (don't ask) but do demons get married? If so how? Is it like mortal's way of marriage.

**Sebastian: **Demons do not marry, we have no forms of commitment like humans do. We do have sex and we have sex orgies with other demons.

3. Where is your ideal vacation in the human realm?

**Sebastian:** I would say France. The French countryside is absolutely beautiful and I greatly enjoyed it when I was there.

4. Red and Black? Great now you go that song stuck in my head from the Kuroshitsuji musical. Speaking of musicals, do you have a favorite song?

**Sebastian: **No, I do not.

Oh and Authoress; meet Freddy *hold up a fluffy Siamese cat*

**Authoress: **Hi, Freddy *smirks* Meet Joshua *pulls out modified .454 Casull calibre handgun* given to me by a close friend.

**Alucard: **Heh heh heh heh...*disappears into thin air*

**Authoress: **GET THE CAT OUT OF HERE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!

**Sebastian: **Next.

* * *

**Authoress: **Next set of questions again from **Sebastian's Servant Felicia:**

Oh! And *holds up Alois* he agreed to help me with the comments.

**Alois: **DON'T LISTEN TO HER! She pole-vaulted into my manor and-

*quickly covers mouth* Heh heh...cute kid I love him

Even more questions:

1. Okay now please be honest with this but; I've been reading books about demons and *forgot the title of one* said that when a demon claims a human's soul they can do whatever they want with it (I.e. torture, lemon, etc) is this true Sebastian-san?

**Sebastian: **That is both true and false. We must ask Father Lucifer's permission to do something other than devour a human's soul and we must have just reason for doing such. Even evil has its standards, we aren't allowed to torture souls for our own pleasure.

2. What exactly is Hell like?

**Alois:** Why do you want to know Felicia?

Because I'm probably already heading there

**Authoress: ***under breath* You and me both sister.

**Sebastian: **Hell is full of caves and rocks with a large and spacious castle where we all live. You don't suffer or burn there, you become a demon and serve Father Lucifer.

3. What would happen if YOU were the master and Ciel was the servant? What would you have him do?

**Alois:** that question is vaugely famili-ah come on Felicia, what IS it with you and submissive Ukes?

Trust me Trancy you don't want to know.

**Sebastian: **I'd have Ciel do some of the most ridiculous and time-wasting tasks.

4. Are you aware that Ciel promised Grell a full day with you? If so did you have that one day?

**Sebastian: **Grell tried to collect me on that day. He sorely regrets it.

Um that's all I have for now, I'm gonna bring in another rich shouta in to help me next time you see *has a pole and heads off*

**Sebastian: **I pity his poor soul. Next.

* * *

**Elfen **asks:

So, recently you and Ciel showed up in the first ep. of season 2.

Just wondering why you had Ciel's body tucked away in a suit case and why you decided not to take his soul?

**Sebastian: **I've no clue what you're talking about.

**Ciel: ***muffled through suitcase* HELP ME!

**Sebastian: ***kicks suitcase under bed* *thinking* _How on Earth is he still alive? I didn't put air holes in that thing!_

**All, except Sebastian: **O_O

**Authoress: **O...K...Next...

* * *

**xXSanctusAvaritiaXx **is back and she (or he) wants to know:

Thanks for answering my question even though they're out of topic. Thanks Sebastian and um... I don't care if I go to hell once I form a contract with you!

Also, I firmly believe that you are definitely not gay. Although, Alois might be...hm?

Just a very quick question: (Don't care if you answer of not)

1. Does every demon have their own place to put the faustian pentacle? Example; (Crow aka Seabstian) Ciel's eye, (Spider aka Claude) Alois' tongue.

**Sebastian: **Yes, although some have to repeat body parts. I'm not the only demon whose contracts appear in the human's eye. And yes, I'm 90% sure that Alois is gay.

* * *

Last review of the chapter! **Tan-Tan-Tanuki **asks:

Nice to finally talk to you Sebastian, I know my name sounds weird, but I'm a fan of Tanuki's, that's a Japanese raccoon dog if you didn't know.

1. Does every demon that turns into a human look the same, because when I saw the second season, I thought you were Claude... seriously, you were practically twins except for your eyes!

**Sebastian: **We all look similar to some degree, but Claude and I look the most alike.

really like cats right, I don't mind any animal really, but I like cats too. I think chubby cats are the cutest for some reason, and I'm a guy saying this, but you'd probably agree.

**Sebastian: **I believe that chubby cats are very cute ^_^. Excessively obese cats however are not _.

3. On my profile I put this picture of a tanuki, but if you try to imagine it, doesn't it look like a chubby cat with those ears?

**Sebastian: **It looks like a chubby cat...well actually a morbidly obese cat.

4. Last question, after escaping Alois mansion, do you think you and Ciel will see more of him and Claude?

**Sebastian: **Again, Ciel is dead.

**Ciel: ***pops out of suitcase* AIR! He's lying! I'm not dead he stuffed me in here and- AHHHH!

**Sebastian: ***stuffs Ciel back into suitcase* Be quiet you miserable brat! Do you WANT to give away a season's worth of story lines? OoO! *locks suitcase and clamps hand over mouth*...*calmly* next question.

**Authoress: **But Sebas-

**Sebastian: NEXT QUESTION.**

I'm glad that you got to talk to me, maybe we can hang out and talk about how soft a cats paw pads are.

**Sebastian: **Of course! Have you ever rubbed their paw pads on your face? Exquisite!

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Please read and review!


	6. Everybody 3s Ciel!

**Sebastian: **Welcome back, to **Ask Sebastian.** I am Sebastian Michaelis and I'm here to answer all your questions. *bows*

Let's cut right to the chase!

**antitype-blackblood** asks:

Ah, a chance to ask to my beloved Sebby-chan! How lovely! I would like to give one whole three-tiered chocolate mouse cake to the authoress for his wonderful characterization of our well-loved demon butler!

Okay, so here's my question, actually, more like a request.

Would you please read my fan fiction Robin and Tutor and tell me what you think? I want to know from you if my characterization of you did you any justice! Thanks a lot!

Oh, and regards to Ciel-kun! ^-^

**Sebastian: **I will read it and will be prepared to tell you my thoughts next time you review. ^.^

* * *

**Mister Melancholy! **

A repeat offender? Awesome! I may as well remain as one. :D

1. If Alois gouged out your eye, what would you do?

**Sebastian: **Alois would never be able to gouge out my eye, but on the off chance he did, I would slit his throat ear to ear.

2. What do you smell like?

**Sebastian: **I'm not very sure. Ciel has told me that I smell like pancake syrup.

3. What would be your reaction if Ciel suddenly just died?

**Sebastian: **"Damn."

5. If Ciel made you change your name to Mister Fluffers Snigglebottoms, how would you respond?

**Sebastian: **I would do nothing, just suffer the humiliation. Or else call him another equally ridiculous name.

6. Did you notice I skipped number 4? Durhurhur. 8D

**Sebastian: **Yes, I did. Next!

* * *

**Red. **

Good Day.I'm Crystal.*bows*

I have a few questions for you.

1. Do you mind being used as a character in fan fictions with OCs? [[If you do, I'm SO sorry T^T]]

**Sebastian: **Not at all.

2. What do you think of the current anime? The second season of the original one, I mean. I believe it is quite sad that a mad kid got the main role... Good luck with beating the feathers out of Claude! xD *cheers*

**Sebastian: **Cheap knockoffs of the high class originals *smiles sexily*

3. Would you mind if I name my pet "Sebastian"? *kitty eyes*

**Sebastian: **I don't mind. Sebastian is just one of the many names I've gone by.

4. Can I cosplay you for Halloween? *kitty eyes*

**Sebastian: **Again, I don't mind.

5. Do you mind answering fan questions?

**Sebastian: **No, I rather enjoy it.

6. Can I ask other questions when I think about them? xD

**Sebastian: **Yes.

Good bye! *gives the authoress some cake and hugs Seb* xD

**Authoress: **Cake!

**Sebastian: O_O** (never been hugged before) *blushes*

* * *

**Lilly**

Dear Sebastian,

Even though I do not have a fanfiction account, when I read this I simply could not resist!

Oh! How rude of me!

So nice to meet you! *puts out hand* I am Lady Lilly!

**Sebastian: **My Lady. *bows and kisses hand*

Onward with my questions!:

1. What would you say is the best thing about being you?

**Sebastian: **I suppose just being a demon is the best thing about being me.

2. Why are almost all of the romance fanfictions on this site yaoi? (i am not against it, jus noticed a pattern) are they trying to tell me something?

**Sebastian: **There are a lot of yaoi fans on this site. And before you say it, I am not gay.

3. *pulls out black cat with green eyes from skirts* this is my cat sebs, and he's ur biggest feline fan! *shows collar that says "sebastian"* and he wanted to know if you could sign it!

**Sebastian: **^.^! He's beautiful...*grabs cat and massages it* oh...my...so...lovely...*blushes* I will sign...*autographs cat's collar*

**Authoress: **ಠ_ಠ  
Goodbye for now, and Sebs and I love you!

* * *

**xL-Iz-After-Beyond Birthdayx**! d(w)b

I don't know if anybody asked this yet...but...

SEBASTIAN! HAVE YOU EVER...TRIED TO DO A 'SPECIAL' SOMETHING TO CIEL! :DDD

**Sebastian:** I'm. Not. Gay. (¬_¬")

* * *

GOOOOODDDDBBBBYYYYYEEEEEE!


	7. Sebastian Gets A Cat! Much To My Chagrin

**Authoress: **Sebastian's been asking me for a cat again. Thanks to the reviewers asking him about cats ('_')...

**Sebastian: **She still says no...(u_u)

**Authoress: **And we're going to have as a special guest for this and the next chapter!

**Sebastian: **Who?

**Pluto: **Woof! Woof! Aroo! *licks Sebastian*

**Sebastian: **!

**Authoress: **Heh heh heh...good boy Pluto

**-K a t r i x a- **asks:

Thank you for clearing the thing up with Ceil and yours so I was wondering as a cat owner and lover

read: Obsessive love

I always wondered...do you ever get that euphoric high that one gets when they experience something amazing? I mean really surely i can't be the only one who gets that way when I see a cat...or when I hold my cat...or cuddle with him...

.

.

.

-cough- ahem so yeah:

Do you get that really awesome feelings with cats?

**Sebastian: **Yes...but SOMEONE won't let me have a cat...

**Authoress: **And still won't *folds arms across chest*

**Pluto:** *nods head in agreement*

Yes I did indeed for the first part make a long, drawn out comparison of how much I love my cat. Also before I go:

If you could go anywhere, where would it be?

**Sebastian: **A volcano. They remind me of home.

* * *

**alone-wating-Kairi** asks:

Alrighty! Well, to get out of your way, Ill try to get this over with ^-^ I know I'm only supposed to be asking questions for Sebastian, but I would like to ask and tell the Authoress something:

I am very impressed you gathered up the knowledge and courage to do this fic of 'Sebastian Q&A' and I'm surprised

I didnt think something like this up. x'D Do you mind if I one day make one of these with Sebastian as the host?And of course I'll mention you as the inspiration ^-^ You can decline if you wish, but I just cant help but to find this all impressive! ;D

**Authoress: **Thank you! OMG! YES GO AHEAD!

Ok, on to the will be your biggest,longest questions yet:

1.I'm sorry about all the cat questions Ms. Authoress x'D, but- DO YOU THINK OF MY CATS? 8D -shows you a female cat that is white, has a grey dot on her ear and two on her back, with a grey well as a red tabby male cat- The female is Sonny, the male is Mango x'D You can guess why w'' Anyways, Sonny is cute,cuddley and friendly, I think she'd like you ;'D -cough- more like be INTO you x'DD and Mango is a nice cuddley dude, but a fierce and aggressive hunter.

**Sebastian: ***grabs and pets both cats* OH MY...SUCH STRONG MUSCLES AND TEETH...AHHH! *cuddles cats*

**Authoress & Pluto:** bleh...

2. I know you most likely have no affection for ANY kinds of humans, however, you never said anything about not having any affections for cats since you OBVIOUSLY love you could get married to a cat and have children with them...WOULD YOU? LMAO I'm sorry for such a stupid question x'D

**Sebastian:** As much as I love cats, I wouldn't marry one. Much less procreate with one.

as the previous, you may not have any affections for humans, but since you stated you werent gay in one of your previous questions... -cough- O'' If there was ever a possibility you'd fall for a human woman, what qualities should she have in order for you to be into her?Honest answer please x'D Oh and uhm..May I ask if you'd be interested into..mahogony red hair, blue-eyed girls w''

**Sebastian: **She would have to be honest, refined, gentle, understanding, and willing to date a demon. As for looks, I like black haired women.

4. I know my questions are hella long, I'm sorry D; ...You said in one of your previous questions -cough- that you feel nothing for Ciel, as a you ever had a close bond enough with the bo-chan in order for you two to at least have a bit of a brotherly relationship with one another?

**Sebastian:** I wouldn't say brotherly. More like...frenenemies.

5.I think you are an incredibly sexy man!I'm in love with you!O'' LMAO! For the moment I heard your character song, I became spellbound and fell into your grasp and is a slave to love...I think I said too much o-o'' -cough- Anyways..I know I probably mean nothing to you lmao, but...will you accept my feelings? -hands a a boquet of red,white, and black roses-

**Sebastian: **Are...are you proposing to me? *takes bouquet slowly* I-I don't know what to say...

**Authoress & Pluto:** *in unison* Ooooh...

one I promise LMAO(for now)!I like the number 6... w What do you think about me so far?^-^ We love cats, I love dark colors, I love dark things, I love you in every form even in true form. ;D lmao...date me, Kairi, for a day? x'DDD Ok thats enough from me ;'D -flees behind a brick wall and hides to not embarrass myself x'D-

**Sebastian: **It would be my pleasure, Kairi.

**Authoress & Pluto: ***in unison* Awww...

* * *

**Clarese** asks:

Hello Sebastian. *curtsey* It's very nice to meet you.

And to the author as well. *curtsey* A very... intriguing story you've written. For now, I've only one question.

Question:

Now that Season II of Kuroshitsuji is out, how'd you get your arm back?

**Sebastian: **Father Lucifer restored it for me.

* * *

**BlackButlersMistress**

OMG TT-TT if only he was real i would totally date himm lol

-Sebastian what's ur fav color?

**Sebastian: **Black and Red.

* * *

**BlackButlerMistress again:**

lol more questions from BlackButlersMistress! anyway

1.)Sebastian you rule

**Sebastian: **Thank you.

2.)if you could beat up grell or claude who would it be? personally i would choose both because one stole the show the other is a crazy fan 'guy'

**Sebastian: **Both. At the same time.

3.)i have a tabby mixed cat named tigger could you beat up the jerks that cut off part of her tail before i got her pls.

if he says yes put thank you please

**Sebastian: **OF COURSE! I WILL FIND AND PUNISH WHOEVER HARMED THAT POOR CREATURE!

4.)and umm ...oh! author i agree with Sebastian get a cat . youll like it in the end THEHE

**Authoress: **I will never like cats.

5.)would you get all the souls in the world if you could?

**Sebastian: **Yes. I would.

6.)i know lots of questions. Do you want to be my butler?

**Sebastian: **If the lady will have me, I shall serve.

7.)Sebas will you read my new fan-fic pls its about you kicking grells williams asses in to a wall and partially thru it

**Sebastian: **Really now? *smirks* I would love to.

thanks forevr

-your mistress

* * *

**Authoress: **Well that's that. Pluto, I hope you get questions next chapter.

**Pluto: **Ree roo. (Me too).

**Sebastian: **Have you reconsidered your stance on my having a cat?

**Authoress: ***sigh* Oh all right...you can have a cat...BUT, you keep that thing AWAY FROM ME!

**Sebastian: **Promise.

**Authoress:** And, **you're** responsible for feeding it, bathing it, cleaning up after it, and keeping it out of my room, also you keep its filthy litter box in your room. Because I'm telling you right now I'm not doing ANYTHING for it. And you keep it off the couches, if I see so much as the tiniest scratch on ANY furniture, it is GONE.

**Sebastian: **I promise to take full responsibility for it. Thank you Courtney for letting me get a cat *hugs*

**Authoress: ***rolls eyes* Whatever.


	8. Extra Long!

**Pluto:** Welcome...back...to Ask...Sebastian...

**Authoress: **Good job, Pluto! I'm teaching Pluto how to talk.

**Pluto: ***licks Authoress*

**Akuma: ***cuddles up in Authoress' lap*

**Authoress: **Ugh! Get away! *tosses cat off lap* Sebastian! I thought I told you to keep that thing away from me!

**Sebastian: **You didn't have to be so cruel and toss her off! *picks up Akuma* Its ok my darling, I won't let the mean lady get you.

**Authoress: **Put the cat down. We've got a lot of questions to answer and we're going to finish them all in one chapter. Pluto, you do the honors.

**Pluto: **Ok! **Masquerade Silith **is first:

Eeeee! Squee! I love this!

Well, first of all, you can call me Courtney, since that's my name too ^^

But, my questions for Sexy beast sebastian, is...

1. Do you know how sexy you are? I don't think you do?

**Sebastian: ***blushes* Well thank you but I really don't see myself as 'sexy'.

2. I have a kitty named Ciel ^^ *holds up black and white kitten with green eyes* Would you like to hold HER? xD

**Sebastian: **Yes! *holds cat*

3. Would both of you like cake? :D *Holds up two cakes*

**Sebastian: **I must decline your offer of cake.

**Authoress**: I'll take it!

**Pluto: **I'll eat his!

* * *

Good day to you kind sir... -curtsies; trips-

I'm **Analise Hadley**, soon-to-be clumsy college freshman in the fall. How do you do, Mr. Michealis?

Here are my questions if you do not mind:

1) If Ciel is dead, then why put him in your luggage? I imagine that it would be less troublesome if you had a proper burial for him, no?

**Sebastian: ***dark shadow comes over face* I have my reasons...

2) Do you have any expectations for season two? If so, what are they?

**Sebastian: **I expect Alois to come out of the proverbial closet.

3) Hell doesn't seem too bad but rather boring. Other than making contracts, what else do you do for entertainment?

**Sebastian: **Parties. Orgies. Basically, its Las Vegas only much more sinful

4) Have you ever spoke into a fan so your voice would sound robotic?

**Sebastian: **Um...no...

That is all I have to ask today.

Have a nice day, Mr. Michealis, and good luck with season two. -curtsies; walks away, trips again-

**Pluto: **NEXT!

* * *

**Shounen-Ai **asks:

Hello Mr. Sebastian! Nice to finally meet you! -bows repeatedly- I would hug you, but I'm too nervous...so...uhh...HIGH FIVE! -holds out hand- XD

1. I realized that you are very beautiful. It's sad I never noticed till Season 2. D: Anyway, I was wondering. Whenever you receive a new master, does your physical appearance change along with your name?

**Sebastian: **My name changes but I always look the same, and thank you *blushes*

2. If Ciel somehow gained cat features, would that make you like him a bit more? XD; Not 'Love' like, just 'Like'.

**Sebastian: **Hmmm...perhaps...I certainly would.

3. If Ciel ordered you to find a cure to his new features, would you play dumb so he could keep them? XD Come on, you know you'll wanna ignore that order~!

**Sebastian: **No. I would want to ignore them from an aesthetic point of view.

4. I want to know, because I think I was seeing things. Did Alois straight-up hit on you right at the door when you two first met? o_o That sniffing thing...made me laugh so hard. XD

**Sebastian: **I think he was hitting on me. To be honest, I think Alois is a whore.

5. You love cats. Cat fans love cats, including me...so, I must ask. How do you get cats to come to you? I've tried a million times to get them close, but they run away! DX The only animal that approach me is dogs and that leads to frightening events...like being chased down the street...e.o

**Sebastian: **I don't know honestly. They seem to like me.

6. What types of jobs do demons receive in Hell, besides the whole contract-master-butler thing?

**Sebastian: **Well...its complicated...but I will try to explain, there are three divisions of demon. Higher Demons, Middle Demons, and Lesser Demons. Higher Demons such as Lucifer and a few others under him reign, and basically thats all. Middle demons like me collect souls for myself and for the Higher Demons. Lesser Demons who usually resemble animals, run the venues and humans who have died and gone to Hell.

7. Have you ever had a favorite master before? What about a least favorite one?

**Sebastian: **I've never had a favorite master, and my least favorite master was a king from Romania.

8. Sorry, one more! Well, I am from a family who was born and raised cooking soul food. We make it so much, it's almost a natural dish. So would you do the honor of coming to my home one day to taste of foods?

**Sebastian: **I would be honored.

Thank you~...-hugs- :D I DID IT! -moves away quickly- And now I'm nervous again. D:

Oh and Ms. Authoress~! You are doing an amazing job with this story! Sebastian is so in character, that I was stunned when I was reading the chapters! Keep up the good work! -gives a cake-

**Authoress: **Thank you! ^^

Oh and...uhh..._ Ciel is still in the trunk, right? Shouldn't you let him out...soon? D: Come on! He's too cute to be thrown off to the side! If you don't want him, I'll take him~ +_+ Kukukuku. (Sorry, mood swings. D: )

**Pluto: **Seb-as-tian won't let us. He scary. Sometimes.

* * *

Next up is **lady blue **asks:

good day mr sebastian =D

i want to ask some questions if thats alright.

do you do after a contract is made?

**Sebastian: **I usually show up afterwards anywhere from 2-3 business days. It gives me time to do paperwork.

i have my own house,im gonna have a cat,wich color should the cat have?

**Sebastian: **Hmm...I would say orange. Orange cats for some reason remind me of orange juice.

do you think of the 19th century and the 21th century?

**Sebastian: **By far my favorite centuries.

thats all!have a good day ^_^ -bows-

**Akuma: **MEOW!

* * *

**Felicia Phantomhive:**

*holds freddy close* my fluffy siamese! *gives Sebastian Freddy* here gaurd him

ALois: *shakes head*

anyway moving on;

1. not even a favorite group?

**Sebastian: **Afraid not.

2. Do you sometimes wish you could impale Miley Cyrus with whatever you have in handy

Alois: *has a hatchet* have this ready for her! ^_^

**Sebastian: **I'm afraid I don't concern myself with trash.

3. so if i die i get to serve Lucifer? hmm i wonder how Ciel took it...

**Sebastian: **Basically.

4. because im surprise you put up with me for a while you get this as a present *Hnads you a knocked out Justin Beiber* you get his soul

**Sebastian: **Umm...thank you. *takes out JB's soul*

**JB's Soul**: *screeches like banshee*

**Sebastian: **Such a noisy abomination.

**Pluto: **Ugh! *whimpers* Shut it up!

**Akuma: **MEROW! *scratches Authoress*

**Authoress: **STUPID CAT! GET IM PLUTO!

**Pluto: **Yes ma'am! *chases Akuma around room*

* * *

**ChellyBellyBeanBag **asks:

OMG Hello! YayZ! I'm totally writing to one of my heros! xD. Love you Sebby! Okay so questions.

1.) Do you mind me hugging you?

**Sebastian: **Not at all.

2.) I love cats like mucho grande...the thing is a while back one of my neighbors beat my cat moonshine to the point where he nearly died. Could you please find out who it was...and KILL THEM PLEASE! thanks.

**Sebastian: **I WILL SEEK AND DESTROY!

3.)For interrogation i've seen you use some very...'interesting' methods on women...but i've wondered...does that always work or have you been attacked for attempts like that?

**Sebastian: **It usually works, but I have been attacked, but coming from a human the damage was not great.

4.) Grell is gross. Can i help you kill him sometime?

**Sebastian: **Unfortunately, as a Shinigami, I'm not sure if he can die.

5.) How exactly would you describe yourself?

**Sebastian: **I am a demon and a butler. *smiles*

6.) Is there anything else about the human world besides cats that you like?

**Sebastian: **I like the food.

Once again I gotta say I love you man. Can't wait to hear from yaz ^-^, *-*. As for the authoress. You're hilarious! I like you! *gives a tray of brownies* even though sebastian's baked goods most likely totally own mine u_u. Ciao!

Signed the ever so curious BeanBag.

**Authoress: **Awesome! Hey Pluto, get your butt over here and help me eat these brownies!

**Pluto: **Aye aye!

**Authoress: **Wait a minute...brownies are chocolate...and chocolate is bad for dogs...

**Pluto: **I'm a demon dog remember?

**Authoress: **Oh yeah...

**Akuma: **Meow...

**Authoress: **GET. LOST.

* * *

**theblackflowerofRebirth **asks:

Good day Sebastian! I have a couple of questions for you, but first I must say thanks for being named Sebastian because now when I hear that name I don't automatically think of the crab from "The Little Mermaid" ^^ Anyway, 1. I'm not that big a fan of cats but I'll admit they are cute. I like dogs myself, so...can I have Pluto? Please? =3

**Authoress: **Sorry, but Pluto is mine.

2. Also how do you feel about Miss. Lizzy? Could you still go through with having the mansion covered in pink and glittery crud? That's all for now! Here have a cookie! And wonderful Authoress keep up the good work! :D

**Sebastian: **She's a very nice girl. Although her decorating sense is much to me desired.

* * *

**btamamura **asks:

Good day to you, Sebastian. *curtseys* Thank you for answering my previous questions. And congratulations on getting a cat of your own.

I have another few if you wouldn't mind answering...

1. So, why is it that you like cats so much? I'm not complaining, I love cats too...there's nothing more I love than patting Xellos, cuddling him or having him sleep on the end of my bed or in my lap.

**Sebastian: **I see a lot of myself in cats. We share many of the same traits.

2. My homeland Australia is known as The Land Down Under, has Hell ever been referred to that?

**Sebastian: **No, but it very well could be ^^

3. Have you heard of GetBackers? There's someone in that series named Akabane Kuroudo who is quite similar to you in numerous ways.

**Sebastian: **No.

4. Even though you find no necessity to eat, drink or sleep, surely you would've tried something just for amusement...so, what would your fave drink be?

**Sebastian: **This 'Kool-Aid' stuff is excellent.

Xellos extends his greetings as well, he's batting at me with his paw making sure I mention him.

Well, until next time, I bid you and the authoress good day.

**Pluto: **Bye bye!

* * *

**Syra Darkangelle **asks:

First of all,to the author,thank you for writing this and for Pluto*throws him a mammoth bone.*

**Pluto:** Yeeesss! I love bones! *nom nom nom*

Sebastian,congratulation on getting a cat,since a cat chooses it owner not the other way question is what does your true form look like?

**Sebastian: **Indeed. Akuma chose me, I think we're perfect for each other.

**Akuma: **Meow *rubs up against Sebastian*

**Sebastian: **I can show you better than tell you. .com/? q=sebastian%20michaelis%20demon&order=9&offset=144# /d2joo9c (take out the spaces)

* A black kitten appears on Syra's shoulder,Syra nods to the cat,*

Deva says,all animals that choose an owner are familars and they take the form they want,in her case a black kitten,been that way for Pluto there is destined to be with one person,and another thing,if he is going to be in human form get him some clothes please. Thank you.

**Pluto: **I do wear clothes, reluctantly, becuase I'm almost always in human form.

* * *

**crystalgardian **asks:

told myself that I wasn't going to review... I succeeded for seven chapters.

For the authoresses sake, call me cg.

Now, I know I am replying, but please don't write me off as an idiotic fangirl.

1. Have you read my oneshot 'Tails' and if you have, what are your thoughts on it?

**Sebastian: I have not. I apologize.**

2. Have you read any of my other works? What of them?

**Sebastian: Again...I haven't *sweatdrops***

3. Why is it exactly that you are so... infatuated with cats?

**Sebastian: They are just so WONDERFUL!**

4. During your time in the service of Ciel, who have you had the most murderous intent towards, but not had the pleasure to harm?

**Sebastian: Hmmm...I should say...Ciel.**

5. Do you enjoy Ciel's little games and overcoming them so you get to see him frustrated?

**Sebastian: *smirks evily* Yes...yes I do...**

I hope you do not find me very intrusive, as that is not what I am going for.

Authoress, *hands family recipe cookies that do not exist anywhere else*(trust me, I've checked.) Good show.

**Authoress & Pluto: Cookies! *nom nom nom***


End file.
